I'll come running
by TG68
Summary: Ikuto sudden words of goodbye lead Amu to her true feeling but what happens if she going to marry someone else? Sorry lame summary lol IkutoXAmu


**I don't own this anime or any at that but I love this anime and hope to see it ends well!**

* * *

I stood there in a daze looking at him, he stared deep into my eyes to see my reaction but how could he, when I didn't even know.

"Amu?" He said reaching to touch me but I stepped back.

"Why are you telling me this?"

I could tell he was shock at the tone I was giving him but right now I didn't care. He turned away from me I guess struggling with his answer.

"I can't explain, it's something I have to do."

"Then tell me the truth did you mean it when you said you love me?"

He seemed shocked by my question but he quickly recovered, "Do you love me?"

My eyes widened, I didn't expect him to ask me that. Suddenly I had flashbacks of all the moments we had, each flashing through until I couldn't bare it anymore, my knees gave out, Ikuto quickly caught me in his arms. "Amu!" He said shaking me.

Then it happened, I cried, I was crying, ruining his shirt as I wrapped my arms around his torso. "I-i do l-love you Ikuto!" I sobbed, looking up at him, he smiled downed at me as I continued. "If I could be by your side then-" I didn't have the chance to answer because his lips were against his.

He pulled back holding me closer resting his head on mine, "I love you too but I have to do this." I couldn't help but cry even harder.

"I can't wait for you forever Ikuto!"

"I'm not asking you too, live life without me, Amu I just want you to know I'll love even if we're miles apart, if you change into a huge strawberry." He joke, making me giggle a bit, "I just want you to live your life the way you want too."

I nodded against his chest, he grabbed my shoulders making me look at him. "Goodbye Amu." He kissed me once more but this time I kissed him back before he broke apart and started to walk off. "By the way Amu I won't let anyone have you, just say my name and I'll come running."

That what he told me years ago now I was twenty years old and today I was getting married, I looked at myself in the mirror, I've always dreamt of this day, the day I would be wearing a beautiful wedding dress, getting married to the man I love and start our new lives together.

"Amu it's starting, you look beautiful, Tadase is a lucky man." Rima said smiling at me before leaving.

Yes I was getting married Tadase, so why wasn't I happy? I got the beautiful dress and I'm getting married to a man I love. Maybe it's because I keep puncturing _him _being the one I spend the rest of my life with, Though I do love Tadase, he will never replace the his spot in my heart.

Now I was walking down the with my dad towards the alter, where my dad gave me away as I stood next to Tadase, he smiled at me as the priest began the ceremony. I closed my eyes letting the priest continued, my thoughts wandered off towards _him _even if it's been years since I've seen _him,_ I can still see his face, smiling at me telling me he loves me.

"If anyone doesn't think these should be together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I closed my eyes, "After waiting for you for over seven years I realized, _you're_ not coming back, so I guess this is goodbye _Ikuto_."

"By the power invested in me I-"

"I object!" I turned to the door where someone just threw them opened. It couldn't be, he was here, how could he known? Yet there he was panting with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Everyone gasped as they started to whispered, "I object." He said more calmly walking up to us.

"I-ikuto?" My voice was cracked.

"Yes Amu?" He purred as he picked her up.

"Ikuto what are you doing with Amu-chan!" Tadase yelled as Ikuto smirked at him.

"Taking _my _Amu." He said running out the church as a mob followed him, making him laugh.

"Ikuto, you just can't just crash on my wedding and kidnap me!"

"You're right, I married you in front of all of them then kidnapped you." He said smirking.

I crossed my arms pretending to be mad at him but really I couldn't be more happier, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I told you Amu, I won't let anyone have you, so when Utau told me you were getting married to the kiddy king, I made my way here."

I couldn't help but smile, Ikuto never changes but hey I wouldn't want him any other way. "Did you ever finish what you set out to do?"

"Yeah, but now I got more important matters to take care of."

"Oh?" I asked him confused.

"I going to claim you as mine and make wonderful babies." He said teasing me but you know what, I could care less, all I wanted is to stay in his arms.

"I love you."

He smiled at me, "I love you too."

"Ikuto give us back Amu-chan!" The mob said still chasing them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and review please!**


End file.
